Factura al corazón
by Naidacafdotir
Summary: Tweek ha vivido toda la vida acomplejado por su condición diagnosticada, el TDAH. Sin embargo, un día toca a la puerta de su casa un luchador aficionado quién alega ser su "guardaespaldas"; con la única condición que su presencia pueda ser la cura suficiente para estabilizar su tan nerviosa y estresante vida. ¿Dará resultado su nefasta compañia? Creek, Style, Bunny!
1. El beneficio de la duda

**¡Hey, hey! Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que pude volver a leer algo aquí en Fanfiction? ¿Cómo 5 años, más o menos? Extrañaba leer algo de aquí, al igual que escribir ;;; ya que es mi pasión. ¡Y MÁS AHORA QUE ME VI TODAS LAS TEMPORADAS DE SOUTH PARK, ALV! Me impresiona que a pesar de que dio un rumbo hacia lo políticamente correcto en las ultimas dos temporadas, no se pierde ese humor que los caracteriza y simplemente es brillante.**

**Bueno, ahora sin rodeos: he decidido comenzar un longfic Creek, porque bueno, YA ES CANON Y ESO ME HACE SUMAMENTE FELIZ, YES. Espero les guste, la verdad lo estuve planeando un chorro de semanas but la inspiración no llegaba. Asi que prometo ser constante con las actualizaciones, ¿Va? Espero todo salga bien.**

* * *

**Tweek POV**

En el momento en que había sido diagnosticado de _"eso",_ parecía que mi mundo se había derrumbado justo en frente de mis ojos.

Todo lo que buscaba era la comprensión de mis amigos, el poder relacionarme como una persona normal en cualquier evento social. No importaba lo demás. No importaba si mi primera amistad era hombre o una mujer. Sólo quería jugar con ellos un rato en las tardes, haciendo cualquier cosa o quizá perder el tiempo ensimismados en las páginas de esos libros tan complicados de digerir a la primera impresión.

—No seas marica Tweek, no pasará nada. A veces creo que exageras.—Sentenció el castaño, burlándose de ver cómo parecía un manojo de nervios.

Corrección. Lo era. Sin embargo, alrededor de mi vida pensé que podría consolidar mi mundo como si se tratase de un edificio de diez (10) pisos. Las semanas pasaron, me dediqué a participar en juegos olímpicos y después las competencias. Debía admitir. Yo era como una bala pérdida.

Ingresé a la universidad el año pasado, comenzando a estudiar Leyes; tal como mis padres querían que hiciera. Las ovaciones no cesaban en el interior de mi núcleo familiar. Eran las clásicas preguntas como, _"¿Y qué harás después de la universidad?"_ _"¿Conseguirás una novia finalmente?"_ _"¿Estarás bien en medio de tanto nerdo?"._ Eso me aterraba. Porque no tenía nada definido sobre mi futuro.

La vida es muy dura cuando te diagnostican con TDAH (Trastorno por Deficit de atención con hiperactividad). Ahora imagina asumir dicha condición con semejante carrera que requiere_** HORAS**_ de concentración.

Y todas las noches en vela que perdí para ir con mis amigos a alguna fiesta o reunión. Todo lo que hubiese dado por ser un poco más sociable.

—Lo siento… pero ya no queremos juntarnos contigo.

Esas palabras simplemente dolían, pero desde ese momento ya de a poco posicionaba mis pies sobre la tierra. Si quería lograr algo, debía hacerlo por mi cuenta; y rápido. Ser un poco más independiente, ese era el plan de cinco pasos.

Un proyecto. Eso era suficiente. Era un proyecto en el que me había esforzado como nunca. Quizá podría parecer novato en frente de los demás, pero para mí se asimilaba a algo de valor.

"_Si tan solo mis planes hubiesen salido a la perfección de no ser por…."_

La segunda cosa que puede joderte la vida son las relaciones. Sí, es mágico y dulce cuando recién forjas un vínculo especial con una persona. Todo es alegría, parece que nunca caerás a un vacío u hoyo negro que solo te consumirá al final.

Mi relación con ésta chica podría definirlo entre "especial" y "amigable". Heidi Turner. Ella había acabado de salir de una relación tóxica con Cartman, a lo que podía entender a la perfección el por qué a mí se aferraba, contándome sus problemas cada noche.

Los días pasaban, los meses, parecía que ella se enfocaba cada vez más en mis planes. Ella quería ser mi compañera de trabajo. Era una mujer inteligente, eso debía admitirlo. Me ayudó en múltiples ocasiones a desarrollar mis habilidades y, quizá, hacerme creer de forma genuina que mi condición no afectaba mi vida laboral y productiva.

_Hasta que…._

La vi. Sus labios pegados en la boca de Cartman, ambos con la respiración agitada y al parecer habían acabado de cometer su acto más lujurioso jamás presenciado; porque el labial de la chica estaba desparramado alrededor de la boca de aquél gordo malnacido. Sus prendas se encontraban dispersas por la habitación.

_Así que esta era la razón por la cual no contestaba mis llamadas…_

Ella estaba ahí, de pie a punto de abrir la boca para argumentar algo a su favor, más aquél chico parecía querer protegerla; creando una especie de barrera invisible en medio de nosotros. Como si le fuese a hacer daño o maltratarla.

—Oh, p-perdón. Interrumpí algo.—Y antes que me detuvieran, cerré la puerta tras de sí. Ella sabía que la había cagado en grande.

Solté un leve suspiro de resignación, conteniendo las inmensas ganas de que tenía en ese instante de llorar. ¿Lo quería golpear? Obviamente, pero eso sólo seria usado como un rumor para los compañeros del campus. ¿Quería tratar a Heidi de zorra y otros posibles insultos denigrantes hacia una mujer feminista? Era más que claro, era todo lo que mis impulsos hubiesen querido dejarse manifestar. Una especie de torbellinos en mi interior que rogaban por ser manifestados.

¿Por qué todo conspira siempre en mi contra? Quién sabe. Parecía una obra maquiavélica hecha por el mismísimo Dios, como si me estuviese castigando por tener **ESA** maldita condición. Al día siguiente rompí con ella, claro está.

"_Debemos hablar, necesito explicarte lo que pasó." – _Primer mensaje que llegó a la notificación de mi celular.

"_Se acabó, Heidi. No me escribas más" – _Y lo apagué. En serio quería reventarlo contra la pared en ese jodido instante.

Porque sabía que ya todo había terminado. Bueno, bienvenido a la soltería, supongo.

**Fin Tweek POV.**

...

Un puño tras otro. El saco de boxeo parecía haberse estado deteriorando desde hace un par de semanas, porque con el siguiente golpe cayó al suelo.

Así como la dignidad de esos ojos aguamarina que parecían penetrarte con su mirada. Lo que más detestaba en ese mundo era perder. No. Más bien, tener oponentes que parecieran débiles físicamente pero con la fuerza suficiente en medio del ring hasta hacerte desvanecer como una rata callejera.

—¡Levántate, Tucker! ¿Qué pasó?—Aquél entrenador lo contemplaba desde arriba, posicionando un pie encima de su espalda hasta hacerla crujir.—¡Esperaba más de ti! Ya terminamos por hoy.

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, con su pecho subiendo y bajando al mismo tiempo que rogaba por recuperar la compostura; deshaciéndose de aquél dolor inmenso que recorría su columna vertebral. El entrenamiento era bastante duro, y con el pasar de los meses se tornaba cada vez peor.

Se incorporó en la banca tan pronto como sus ojos hicieron contacto con su oponente. Era una forma neutra de decirle _"a la próxima no te dejaré las cosas tan fáciles"_ . Eso transmitía su mirada, clavándole un montón de cuchillos con sus pensamientos.

Las luces se apagaron en aquél recinto. Todos estaban saliendo, conversando entre su propio grupo de amigos. Tucker de nuevo había salido de forma precipitada, luciendo indiferente durante el camino a casa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció de pronto al sentir un golpe leve en su espalda. Se giró, a punto de maldecir a la persona que se había atrevido a golpearlo de esa forma, más calló al observar la sonrisa burlona proveniente de su mejor amigo; Clyde.

—¿Y esa cara? ¿Enojado porque te vencieron en el ring por primera vez?

El silencio sepulcral a modo de respuesta, fue suficiente para que Donovan soltara una carcajada.

—Me enferma simplemente. Ese entrenador no sabe apreciar mi trabajo.—Protestó a modo de queja, desviando la mirada. Quería sonar lo más imperturbable posible.

—Creo que es hora que dejes el ring y vayas por cosas prácticas.—Sentenció su amigo, enfocándose mucho en un objetivo clave.—No puedes entrenar por siempre acá. Sabes que te inscribiste hace ocho meses para lograr una meta.

—No me inscribí para lograr nada. Solo lo hice para aumentar mi masa muscular, es todo. Son cosas básicas de deportistas.

Estaba a punto de seguir su camino. Lo único que quería era llegar a casa, tomar una ducha y seguir entrenando con un saco de boxeo hasta observar un ligero avance en su cuerpo.

Sin embargo, sabía que su amigo era de esas personas persistentes que una vez tocaban levemente un tema, seguían la corriente hasta que alguien se atreviese a propinarle una bofetada con el único propósito de hacerle caer en la realidad.

—¿Qué tal esto?—Le planteó el castaño; obstaculizándole el camino a medida que éste seguía el paso.—Buscaremos un trabajo mañana para ti donde puedas poner en práctica tu ejercicio. A primera hora. Si no te gusta nada, dejo de joderte.

—No voy a madrugar solo para buscar trabajo como vagabundo pidiendo limosna.—Le recriminó, ahora si con el ceño fruncido.

Por un momento pensó que su amigo seguiría hostigándolo con el tema del trabajo. Sin embargo, su sorpresa fue mayor en cuanto él retomó su camino a casa y Donovan ya no lo seguía como un perro faldero. Al contrario. Él estaba cabizbajo, tomando la otra ruta para dirigirse a su propia casa.

Ese sentimiento de culpa. No sabía qué hacer, o qué decisión tomar. En parte, era cierto lo que le decía. Ya llevaba una gran trayectoria practicando lo que le apasionaba: el boxeo. ¿Qué no era ya momento de brillar y ser alguien en medio de tanta obscuridad?

"_Carajo. Juro por Dios que me pegaré un tiro si no me sale nada mañana. Pero antes, mataré a Clyde por hacerme sentir un desgraciado con la vida"_

**Un buen deporte no es nada si no lo pones en práctica algún día.**

El ruido de la grabadora lo hizo revolverse en su habitación. Comenzó a reproducir una canción al azar, aventándola al suelo sin importarle nada ya.

Entonces,_ "Rich Kids" _de Medicine, comenzó a sonar; siendo opacado la parte del coro y verso final con los golpes que Tucker propinaba a aquél saco una y otra vez.

Notaba de a poco cómo sus piernas flaqueaban con cada golpe que recibía, sus brazos pedían a gritos un poco de descanso y ahora su respiración se tornaba cada vez más pesada. Sentía que estaba **BASTANTE **débil físicamente. Se maldijo en sus adentros; decepcionado de sí mismo.

—¡Maldición!—Gritó a lo bajo, apretando los ojos con fuerza. Se sentó en su cama, tratando de controlar sus latidos. Contempló el techo de su habitación por primera vez.—Pondré la alarma para las seis (6).

Buscar empleo, si claro, como si fuese lo más fácil del mundo.

...

En el transcurso de la mañana se habían enfocado dos personas en dirigirse a agencias publicitarias, buscar teléfonos por las miles de páginas amarillas del directorio; desilusionados con ofertas tan pobres, pero otras que prometían mucho y a la vez nada.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera como repartidor de comida china? ¡Oigan, pero…!—Y colgaron. Estaba con la mandíbula abierta, a lo que azotó el teléfono.

Donovan parecía ser la única persona que le preocupaba tanto que su amigo consiguiera un trabajo decente, pero ninguna oportunidad se asomaba tras la ventana de su casa.

El pelinegro se encontraba recostado en el sillón de su casa, con el mando del joystick y sus ojos pegados en el televisor; muy concentrado en ganar un juego de saltos y trampas. Eso lo podría distraer un rato.

Esto hizo que colmase la paciencia de su mejor amigo y, de un brinco, se dirigió hacia Tucker; arrebatándole el mando, para así arrojarlo lejos. Aquello había sido la gota que derramó el vaso, pues enseguida reaccionó de forma intempestiva.

—¡Oye! No es mi culpa que no me quieran en ningún empleo. Por lo menos hago algo más productivo aquí en mi sillón sin hacer nada que llamar a cientos de números.

_Y si aquél timbre en su puerta no hubiese sonado esa mañana, quién sabe cómo hubiese terminado todo._

_Como si esa visita hubiese cambiado el destino del chico más imperturbable de todo South Park._

Antes que Tucker hiciera nada, el castaño soltó un gruñido y se dirigió hacia la puerta; bastante conmocionado. Sus orbes parecían salirse de sus cuencas, porque la visita no era nada más ni nada menos que los padres de un chico adicto a la cafeína.

—Em, ¿Hola? ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?

—Si, esto…—Las palabras temblorosas del Señor Tweak sonaban como una grabadora en modo repetición. Sonaba inseguro.—¿Podemos hablar con Craig Tucker?

Esas voces sonaban familiares, algo que hizo que el mencionado pegase un brinco hacia atrás. Definitivamente no se esperaba esa visita. No era que odiase al hijo de éstos, pero sí que habían tenido una mala racha en su último encuentro de hace un par de semanas.

Al toparse de frente, los invitó a ambos a sentarse y así intentar entablar una conversación amena. Aunque la pareja demostraba nervios, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

—¿A qué se debe la visita, si puedo saber?—Decidió él mismo comenzar la charla, ya sonando un poco impaciente porque nadie había tomado la palabra hasta entonces.

—Escuchamos que estás practicando desde hace muchos meses.—Respondió la mujer de forma dubitativa, como buscando la aprobación con la mirada de éste. Él asintió.—Si, boxeo. Verás, necesitamos que hagas algo por nosotros.

—¿Qué sería eso?

Antes de poder responder siquiera, Clyde cortó el ambiente de improviso, saltando hacia la mesa como si se tratase de un chimpancé emocionado por descubrir algo.

—¡Es un trabajo, no es así! Cuenten con nosotros.

La cara de shock en Tucker era simplemente indescriptible. ¿Por qué se atrevía a decidir las cosas por él?

El miedo se intensificó tan pronto cómo, al mirarlos de costado a ambos, éstos asintieron levemente y con algo de… ¿Temor, quizá?

Oh no. Era un trabajo. No quería asumir esa responsabilidad tan pronto.

—Nuestro hijo tiene TDAH.—El Señor Tweak hizo un breve pausa antes de continuar, sin esperar la reacción de los muchachos.—Queremos que seas su guardaespaldas.

Un silencio incómodo invadió de pronto toda la residencia. Ahora ya nada parecía gracioso, porque en serio había acabado de asumir la responsabilidad de una especie de niñero en ese instante.

Ahora la pregunta fundamental era, "¿Cómo demonios seria el guardaespaldas de un niño con tal condición?". Miles de pensamientos catastróficos se desenvolvían en su mente, escenarios donde era probable que él terminase asesinando a Tweek.

Porque **NADA** se comparaba a lo que sus padres le estaban pidiendo desde el fondo de su corazón.

"_Si esto es una pesadilla, despiértenme pronto"_

* * *

**Nada que agregar. Espero les haya gustado esta especie de piloto. Lo interesante comenzará a partir del próximo uwu no se deben preocupar por las actualizaciones, pues ya llevo adelantado una parte de este fic.**

**Me alegra compartir esto con ustedes. Parte del aviso: también habrá Bunny y Style, but éstas se manifestarán un poco más tarde que la principal. **

**¿Tweek con TDAH diagnosticado? HAHAHA, pues eso se veía venir de nuestro pobre rubio con nervios, pero me gustaría profundizar más en esto en éste fic. Espero conseguirlo.**

**¡Hasta la próxima! El 19 de este mes viajaré a Perú. ESTOY TAN EMOCIONADA.**

**Besos y abrazos, XOXO.**


	2. Una alarma es suficiente

_Mis momentos a solas apestan, tuve muchos momentos para poder planearlo y al final no salía nada. Pero esta vez lo logré! Amo cuando la inspiración llega y así se me facilita cómo llevo el ritmo de la historia_

_Así que aquí se los dejo. ¡Que os difrute!_

**_Capitulo 2: Una alarma es suficiente_**

El chico no había salido de su estado de trance ante la sugestiva propuesta. Debía volver a recapitular todo en su mente, como si se tratase de páginas viejas de libros de fantasías. Los Señores Tweak se miraban impasivos, mientras que un Donovan aún más confundido intentaba mediar todo el asunto; actuando como un árbitro de paz, y el representante de una celebridad.

—Entonces…—Tamborileó Donovan en la mesa, haciendo sonar sus nudillos para así captar la atención de todos.—¿Cuándo comienza? Necesitamos firmar documentos o algo…

La Señora Tweak asintió, dejando los papeles en la mesa. Sólo eran documentos con muchos espacios en blanco (los que en donde se llenaba la información personal principalmente); junto con las clausulas y las condiciones o consecuencias que acarreaba cuidar a alguien con TDAH.

"_Como si ya todo hubiese estado calculado por sus progenitores" _

Antes que Clyde hiciese algo, su amigo lo agarró de los hombros; haciéndole retroceder con fuerza. Había sido un completo sacón de onda. Aunque sabía que solo buscaba algo de tiempo para hablar a solas.

—¿Qué haces, capullo?.—Exigió Tucker, acusándolo con un dedo recriminatorio.

—¿Cómo que, qué hago? ¿Sacarte de la miseria de tu vida tal vez?—Se defendió el contrario, atisbando de vez en cuando hacia la pareja quienes lucían igual de confundidos.

Ahora intentaban modular su voz, hablando en murmullos pues no querían parecer unos completos groseros delante de los Tweak. Sí había algo que nunca aceptaba el orgullo de Tucker, era ser la niñera de un niño con problemas de atención.

—No tienes que actuar como mi puto representante. Puedo conseguir otro trabajo yo solo.—Se espabiló.

—Vaya, pues da la casualidad que desde que rechazaste todas las putas ofertas, ahora que por fin te prestan atención y quieren contratarte, ¡No quieres tomarlo!—Y haciéndole un mohín de reproche absoluto, se acercó más a su rostro de forma intimidante.—Pues adivina qué. De ahora en adelante yo seré tu representante. Es tu única oportunidad. No la cagues.

Estando a punto de darse la vuelta para así tomar el boli, Tucker agarró de nuevo el brazo de su amigo; obligándolo a mirarle a los ojos. Donovan podía asumirlo con tranquilidad pues no se habia involucrado con aquél rubio en el pasado, pero para Tucker se trataba de un desafío.

El castaño se zafó con molestia, ya harto que éste siempre lo retuviera.

—¡Voy a firmar ya! ¿Qué quieres?

—Tweek siempre se me hizo un tío raro.—Se sinceró, notándosele molestia en su voz.—Mira, en serio quiero un trabajo, pero no creo que…

—¿Sucede algo?—El sonido chirriante de la silla hizo que ambos se sobresaltasen. La voz del Señor Tweak le interrumpió.—Podremos venir en otro momento.

Se percató que quizá habían ofendido a la pareja por el hecho de hacerlos esperar tanto, a lo que Clyde negó con la cabeza; tratando de excusarse.

Atisbó hacia su mejor amigo una vez más, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido, mostrándole señales de insatisfacción por su comportamiento tan infantil.

—No. De hecho, este es el trabajo que siempre deseó Craig.—Mintió, mirándole con una sonrisa fingida en el rostro.—¿A qué sí?

—C-claro….—Intentó sonarse seguro el contrario.

Los papeles ya habían sido llenados, con la firma original de Tucker y de su amigo Donovan, quién ya se había autodeclarado su representante. Así se le iba a hacer mucha más laboriosa la tarea de querer renunciar.

De todos modos ya no había escapatoria. Genial. Los cabellos de Tweek eran lo último que quería ver después de tantos años, y recibía esto.

¿Acaso era un castigo de Dios por haber sido un holgazán todo este tiempo?

OOOOOOOOO

Vacaciones.

Sin duda alguna eran la mejor etapa de la vida tan estresante y congestionada de una persona que se había permanecido en el puesto durante cinco años consecutivos.

No registros sospechosos, no historiales delictivos que pudiese incriminarlo ni mucho menos otorgarle la mala fama; dignos de un chisme televisivo de farándula.

Sin embargo, algo en la cabeza de aquél pelirrojo no dejaba de rondar una y otra vez. No tenía dinero por el momento para viajar, pues todos sus ahorros habían sido consignados arduamente en la próxima librería de su calle.

—Genial, estoy disfrutando como loco de mis vacaciones.—Se burló con sorna, echándose unos cabellos hacia atrás al mismo tiempo que comenzaba a mirar lo que sea que hubiese en sus redes sociales.—¿Por qué la gente le gusta presumir tanto, joder?

El mundo estaba muy mal repartido. Mientras él fulminaba sus ojos y espalda en un trabajo de oficina que le prometía mucho, no era suficiente para sus ahorros, mientras que sus demás compañeros podrían disfrutar de viajes de alta gama en el exterior.

Sin haber hecho ni un maldito esfuerzo en toda su miserable vida. Los nerdos trabajan más para sus jefes y baten la cola, mientras que los cerdos se predisponen a fingir que su trabajo les interesa mucho como para llevar más ganancias a sus hogares para después despilfarrarlos en cosas innecesarias.

"_Viajes a Egipto, Hollywood, también a Afganistán" _

Todo lo que él había soñado, de repente eso se reflejaba en los estados más recientes de sus compañeros de oficina. Aún se preguntaba cómo demonios ellos habían conseguido todo eso en cuestión de menos de cuatro meses.

Un nudo se formó en su estómago de solo ir deslizando dichas fotografías con su dedo, a lo que solo se rindió y decidió marcar a un número cualquiera.

A la única persona que se le ocurría llamar que sabía que no tenía vacaciones porque no había conseguido un empleo digno, era…

"_¿Kyle? ¿Sucede algo?"_ —Se escuchaba la voz agotadora de McCormick al otro lado de la línea, como si se hubiese levantado de un mal sueño.

—Hey Kenny—Le contestó el pelirrojo con una voz entusiasta, rebosante de energía.—Ya estoy en vacaciones, así que me preguntaba si te gustaría ir a bolos esta…

—No no, tengo una resaca del demonio.—Se apresuró el rubio, seguido de una tos contenida desde el día anterior muy seguramente.

Genial. Era otro plan que se había ido al retrete. Lo único que deseaba en ese instante era poder olvidar todo el estrés que su empleo le ocasionaba a diario, puesto que Kenneth era su amigo de copas.

Intentó procesar un detalle de su respuesta. Algo no le cuadraba de esa excusa.

—¿Resaca? Vamos juntos a todas las fiestas.—Le reprochó, aseverando un poco su voz en una clara molestia.—¿A qué clase de fiesta has ido?

"_Mhmm no te invitaron entonces"_ —Murmuró el contrario, escandalizando mucho más a Broflovsky.

—¿Invitarme a dónde?

"_Hubo una fiesta muy alocada anoche, la anfitriona fue Bebé_"-Le explicó a paso lento, pues sabía que ese nombre irradiaba el malestar del judío en todo su ser.

Y estaba en lo cierto, pues de pronto Kyle sintió otro nudo en el estómago, muy similar al que sintió minutos atrás mientras miraba las fotografías de viajes de sus compañeros de trabajo.

—Bebé me odia, obvio no me iba a invitar.

"_Seee, aún te tiene algo de tirria por ello. No sabes cómo estuvo despotricando de ti anoche, aunque yo no le presté atención a esa loca"—_El rubio blanqueó los ojos de tan solo traer a su mente ese nefasto recuerdo.

Otro dolor, pero ese lo iba a ignorar. No es como si su amor por aquella rubia se hubiese esfumado de la nada. Aunque ya habia presentido todo eso.

Eran las consecuencias de una ruptura. Que tu ex pareja hablase mal de ti a tus espaldas por el solo impulso de un resentimiento que pudiese florar en su corazón.

"_Pero, viejo, debo decirte algo"_-McCormick lo sacó de sus pensamientos, poniéndolo en un estado de alerta constante.

—Mhmm… ¿Qué sería?

"_Bebé piensa comprometerse con Clyde. Y su fiesta será este fin de semana" _

Y soltó así sin más, sin anestesia. No había consideración alguna. De pronto Broflovsky sintió cómo su pecho se hundía, la cabeza le daba vueltas y aquél nudo en su estómago se había desenvuelto en una cadena de tragedias sin sentido alguno.

El dolor. La frustración, acompañado con la decepción. Definitivamente odiaba con su alma tener un corazón roto por una chica que le había prometido mucho en el pasado.

Y él se sentía más estúpido, porque seguramente ya esos dos se traían rollo desde hacía un buen tiempo y él jamás lo había notado, no hasta que su amigo de parranda le hizo abrir los ojos.

Aquello le cayó como un balde de agua helada, sacándolo de onda. Se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de apaciguar su perturbable herida que había aflorado en su corazón de improviso.

"_¿Kyle? ¿Estás ahí, amigo?"_

Pero ya no escuchó más, porque la línea colgó y un silencio sepulcral en el ambiente fue el detonante para caer rendido en el sillón, sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

No quería escuchar nada, ni a nadie. ¿Por qué el amor debía doler tanto?

OOOOOOOOOOO

Aquella castaña no dejaba de desparramar sus lágrimas en la mesa de ese restaurante. Los presentes se quedaban viéndola mientras atisbaban hacia los dos muchachos que se encontraban allí, tratando de hacer que ésta razonara lo suficiente como para hablar.

El pequeño rubio sentía cómo su corazón se encogía cada vez más mientras jugaba con sus nudillos y desviaba la mirada, como buscando la aprobación del otro castaño con ésta.

No era para nada bueno consolando a la gente, menos a las chicas. Pero por Heidi, haría el intento de hacer que no se jodiese la existencia.

—Y-yo… lamento mucho lo que te pasó, Heidi.—Habló Butters, tratando de sonar convincente aunque sabía que con eso no lograría nada.—¿S-sabes? Yo tuve una novia, Lexus…—Comenzó con un deje de tristeza, navegando en sus propios recuerdos.

—Butters, a nadie le interesa tu estúpida historia. Heidi está mal, ¿Qué no lo ves?—Le señaló Eric, aseverando su voz mientras aumentaba en molestia.

De repente la chica dejó de llorar, soplándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo. Revisó su celular una vez más, y sintió su corazón hincharse del dolor ante la devastadora realidad: en ningún momento Tweek le había escrito o devuelto sus llamadas.

Era inútil. Por más que lo intentase, sabía en el fondo que él jamás le perdonaría. Era una carga que se iba a llevar por siempre en su consciencia. Y todo por un jodido calentón de momento.

¿Por qué había citado a Butters? Ni idea. Total no era su asunto, pero Cartman insistió muchas veces en llevarlo porque creyó que serviría como su fiel mascota.

Además de ser el más racional y sensato. Necesitaba escuchar a alguien que no fuese sus _"amigas". _Bebé estaba ocupada esa semana con los preparativos de su fiesta de compromiso (de la cual alardeaba tanto), Wendy no se encontraba en la ciudad y las demás solo ignoraban a la castaña cada vez que se la topaban en el Mall. Vaya que los rumores vuelan.

—No me contesta, no me escribe…—Se espabiló, tratando de regularizar su respiración a medida que iba hablando.—¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Bah, dejarlo. Es un raro.—Sugirió Eric, llevándose una papita a la boca como si nada.

Butters estaba harto que siempre fuera de esa forma. Él acompañando a la bola de sebo a todas partes, involucrándose mucho en el asunto pero al mismo tiempo lo dejaban de lado como un personaje secundario.

Ya no lo soportó. Decidió tomar partido. No iba a actuar más benevolente con toda esa situación, y era obvio que Cartman no es de los tipos que sepan consolar a una mujer cuando ésta lo requiere.

—¡Basta, Eric! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!—Agudizó su mirada de repente. Éste lo miró confundido y con un deje de sorpresa.—¿Y qué tal si le escribes una carta? Una sincera.—Le sugirió a Turner, dedicándole una de sus sonrisas más honestas.

Ella negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, echándose hacia atrás. Sabía que eso era un asunto perdido. ¿Por qué esperanzarse?

—No la leerá. No quiere saber nada de mí ya.

—Vamos—Le animó.—Quizá no quiere abrir tus mensajes o devolver tus llamadas, pero una carta llega de improviso a las casas y estoy seguro que no se arrepentirá. Si le escribes con el corazón.

Dicho esto se llevó una mano en el pecho. Cartman no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Por qué todos debían ser unos malditos cursis? Aunque a Heidi le sonó eso como lo más genuino y romántico del mundo, cambiando su expresión de una de frustración a esperanza absoluta.

Él tenía razón. No podía rendirse así como si nada. Era momento de actuar. Muy en el fondo de su corazón sabía que podría tener el chance de recuperar a Tweek, y llegaría con toda.

Hasta que éste se dignase a escucharla.

—¿Me ayudarías Butters?—Le preguntó en un hilo de voz, aumentando sus nervios.

—¡Hey!—Espetó Eric de la nada.—¿Por qué le pides ayuda a él? ¿Qué no ustedes las mujeres se les hace muy fácil escribir esas cartas mariconas?

—Tú cállate. Estoy tratando de salir del embrollo en que nos metimos. Al menos déjame remediar esto.

No pretendía que Eric la ayudase de todas formas. Ya Butters había adquirido una tarea importante desde ese día: ser el cupido para salvar la relación de Heidi y Tweekers. Se preguntaba si intervenir había sido la mejor idea.

OOOOOOOOOO

Lo había recibido en la puerta de su casa, aunque en realidad quería sacarlo a patadas porque la primera impresión resultó siendo fatal.

Un choque de miradas fulminante, empujones constantes y una que otra indirecta que se asomaba a medida que iban caminando junto con sus acompañantes.

Se encargó de mostrarle la sala, habitaciones, sus elementos más preciados; revelando un poco sus aficiones más oscuras.

"_Que alguien me saque de aquí, por favor"_ rezó el azabache, queriendo estrellar su cabeza contra una pared en ese instante. O golpearla. Cualquiera de las dos.

Ese tour se describía como el infierno en persona. Era como caminar por una pila de cuchillos que sabías que tarde o temprano se iban a incrustar de una forma dolorosa en tus talones.

Si no fuese porque su mejor amigo estaba ahí, vigilando todos sus movimientos, ya desde hace un buen rato sus niveles de ira habrían manifestado delante de los padres del rubio; convirtiéndose en noticia de primera plana.

Llegó un momento en que los Señores Tweak se distrajeron por un instante, pues querían conversar sobre un par de detalles menores con el representante de Tucker, a lo que el castaño les hizo a ambos el ademán de seguirlo hacia el jardín para así poder finiquitar algunas cosas.

Tan pronto como los tres salieron de su campo de visión, Tucker se aventuró a acercársele de una forma amenazadora al chico de cabellos electrizantes; agarrándolo del mango de su camisa, (aunque éste se encontraba con la guardia baja y terminando de mostrarle la casa).

Aquél movimiento, le hizo dar un paso en falso y alcanzar a doblarse el pie; causándole un dolor indescriptible. Pegó un alarido de dolor al mismo tiempo que intentaba mantener el equilibrio, observando a Tucker desde abajo y éste lo mantenía suspendido en el aire, con el puño preparado.

—¿Q-qué carajos haces?!—Exigió saber el rubio, tratando de no morir por un ataque de nervios.

—Ya puedes dejar de fingir ser un niño bueno, esa mierda no funciona conmigo.—Se apresuró a decirle, aseverando su voz.

—¡E-eso te digo yo a ti! ¡GAAHHH!—Meneó la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de balancear su cuerpo hacia atrás para así finalmente zafarse del agarre.

Eso le hizo toser, tocándose levemente el cuello, verificando que no tuviese ningún rasguño. El moreno seguía mirándolo desde arriba con cierta impaciencia en su rostro.

—No creas que me encanta este trabajo. Solo lo acepté por Clyde.

Creyó ingenuamente que aquella confesión provocaría un respingo de malestar en el menor, pero al contrario, lo que recibió a continuación fue un fuerte empujón, haciéndolo estremecer.

Ok. Eso le había pillado con la guardia baja.

Tweek tenía una cara de cólera. Su día había soportado ya una infidelidad, ahora un capullo aludiendo ser su "guardaespaldas" le echaba la bronca encima como si nada. Y SIN UN JODIDO MOTIVO.

—¡A-a mí no me vengas a joder, niño mimado!—Se le presentó un tic en el ojo, comenzando a alterarse más de la cuenta.—¡Vamos a establecer ciertas reglas, ngh!—Y le señaló con un dedo recriminatorio. Después se separó.

Tucker por su parte abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró al instante. Nunca se imaginó que aquél rubio indefenso que había conocido años atrás, ahora se comportaba como un _badass _que creía merecer respeto, no bullying.

De alguna forma le sorprendía, estando dispuesto a escucharlo. Eso era un punto a favor. No le iba a joder la existencia por ahora.

¿Cómo es que había cambiado tanto?

Al entrar a la habitación de éste, lo primero que notó Tucker de su alcoba fue una fotografía que se hallaba en la mesa de noche del rubio. Era un portarretratos.

Se acercó con un poco de curiosidad, dándose cuenta que aquella persona de la foto era Heidi Turner. Se atrevió a agarrarla por un instante, fijándose en un detalle muy particular: a un costado, en la parte izquierda, estaba firmada con el dibujo de un corazón y una letra temblorosa, _Tweekers, _escrito con lo que parecía ser plumón rojo.

Vaya. Jamás imaginó que alguien como Tweek hubiese sido capaz de conseguir una pareja estable.

—P-primera regla.—Su voz le hizo revolverse en su sitio, dejando el portarretrato en la mesita de nuevo. Éste se cayó.—¡N-no husmees en mis cosas, aghh!

Le gritó alterado, pasando de largo del contrario; a lo que por inercia, se atrevió a guardar susodicho portarretrato en el cajón de su mesa. Le dolía el solo verlo, y se había comprometido a tirar a la basura todos esos recuerdos.

—No sabía que estabas saliendo con Turner.—Le masculló el azabache mientras observaba todas sus acciones.

—¡S-salíamos!

—¿Y qué pasó?

—**QUE TE IMPORTA**

Lo último de lo que quería hablar en ese instante era de cómo aquella relación que creía genuina, se desmoronó de la nada por culpa de un cabroncete como Cartman.

Tucker fingió completo desinterés una vez más, a lo que salió de su habitación. No tenía por qué entrometerse en su vida amorosa de todas formas.

El rubio le siguió el paso, solo para verificar que éste no hiciese ninguna tontería o se atreviese a husmear en sus cosas personales mientras hacía todo el tour en su casa por enésima vez.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de golpe tan pronto como pudo divisar a un moreno de lejos con unas botellas en la mano mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso apresurado.

No sabía que estaba recibiendo más visitas. Y sobre todo las de ÉL.

—Hey, Tucker!—Le saludó Marsh, dándole un pequeño abrazo y golpes en la espalda.—¿Qué tal todo? Clyde me dijo que era tu primer empleo, así que… ¡vine a felicitarte!

El rubio quedó paralizado por unos breves segundos, tratando de asimilar lo que presenciaba en ese instante. ¿Celebrar? ¿Ellos dos? ¿Acaso eran amigos desde antes?

Sin esperar explicación alguna, lo siguiente que presenció fue cómo Marsh pasaba un brazo por el cuello de Tucker al mismo tiempo que le ofrecía una lata de cerveza. Éste aceptó dichoso, soltando una carcajada amistosa.

—Idiota, no me escribiste.—Le reclamó el contrario, fingiendo una mueca de disgusto. Le dio un sorbo a su lata.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero la noticia me cayó muy encima y además…

—¡Gahh, no p-puedes hacer eso!—Gritó Tweekers de repente, arrebatándole aquella lata a Tucker.

Aquello hizo enfurecer al mencionado, comenzando un forcejeo constante con aquél rubio; intentando agarrar la lata de la cual estaba degustando.

¿Cuál era su problema?

—¿Ahora está prohibido tomar? ¿Estamos en un convento o qué?

Era capaz de soportar el hecho que tuviese que trabajar como niñera de aquél niño insolente y _"rarito",_ pero definitivamente no iba a permitir que le arrebatase también su libertad de convicción o que actuase como esos padres políticamente correctos que te dictaban dentro del parámetro de la ética qué era lo que estaba mal y qué no.

Ambos se veían ahora en una lucha de forcejeos, propinándole pequeños empujones al otro con el único propósito de arrebatar la lata; haciéndole desparramar pequeñas gotas de líquido en el proceso.

Marsh por su parte se encontraba ahí, con una ceja arqueada y presenciando todo aquello como si fuese una pelea de niños.

En medio de los gritos, ninguno se percató que Donovan había subido los escalones al escuchar tanta_ riña_; curioso sobre lo que estaba pasando. Asomó la cabeza, acercándose a Stanley primero. No tenía ni ganas de mediar.

—Eh tío, ¿Qué sucede ahora? ¿Craig la ha liado tan pronto?—Le murmuró mientras daba grandes sorbos a su cerveza.

—No no. Pero creo que Tweek está cada vez más paranoico.

Tucker se detuvo en el instante en que escuchó lo último, un poco asombrado. Al final, en una distracción por parte del rubio, alcanzó a empinarse y arrebatarle la lata de nuevo; ya un poco más atento a lo que escuchaba a su alrededor.

—¿Le conoces?

—¿Tweek? Obvio. Si no, no hubiese entrado así sin más a su casa.—Respondió Marsh como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.—Fuimos compañeros en el campus.

El azabache se llevó los dedos a la sien, de nuevo procesando la información. Aquello no podía ser cierto. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, o quizá la mitad de éstas.

Tweekers se revolvió en su sitio, comenzando a temblar como si de un vibrador se tratase. Él también tenía muchas preguntas, y exigía explicaciones además.

—¿D-desde cuándo se conocen? ¡¿P-por qué está pasando esto, nghh?!

—Craig fue mi entrenador en el primer gimnasio al que me inscribí.—Explicó con total serenidad, un poco confundido por el rostro de confusión y sorpresa que se llevaban ambos.—Es realmente bueno.

—¡Si!—Se atrevió a intervenir Clyde, haciéndose un espacio entre los tres.—¡Por eso le dije que aceptara este empleo! Puede pulverizar a cualquiera.

—¡N-NO QUIERO QUE ME PULVERIZE!—Se escandalizó el rubio, sujetándose los cabellos con algo de fuerza, provocando que se arrancase algunos.

Bueno, quizá no había usado el término correcto. Craig actuaba como una piedra si se lo proponía.

Donovan de repente recordó por qué había decidido terminar su amistad con aquél chico. Tal y como Craig lo había sentenciado en su casa esa mañana. Tweek era un_ rarito_

—Solo era una expresión…—Soltó una carcajada amistosa, tratando de hacerse al ambiente. Le extendió una lata de Redbull a éste.—Ten, esto te calmará.

—¡NO!—Gritó el rubio a modo de defensa. Craig enarcó una ceja, un poco sorprendido por esa reacción tan repentina a una inofensiva propuesta.—P-perdón… es que… aghh! Tengo prohibido tomar….

Su voz había suavizado, aunque aumentando un poco en frustración e incomodad al respecto. A juzgar por su rostro, se le notaba un deje de tristeza por no poder compartir una bebida con los demás. Eran hábitos que cualquiera de su edad conservaba. Todos menos él.

Por supuesto, esta reacción no quedó desapercibida para Tucker. ¿Quizá se estaba involucrando mucho en el asunto?

—¿Por qué no puedes?—Ya no sonaba de forma odiosa, sino tratando de ser racional y comprensivo por primera vez con alguien.

—No creo que a Tweekers le agrade hablar de eso** AHORA**.—Remarcó Stanley con sus labios para así agarrar al otro moreno del mango de su camisa y llevárselo de ahí.

Lo apartó lo suficiente del espacio personal del rubio de cabellos electrizantes, solo para después reprenderlo.

—Joder, no le preguntes eso de nuevo, ¿vale?

—¿Por qué no?

—Ya él te lo dirá cuando sea el momento.—Fue lo único que soltó antes de dejarlo allí e irse detrás de Donovan, quién ya se encontraba bajando hacia la primera planta.—¡Eh, Clyde! ¿Dónde será tu fiesta de compromiso con Bebé? No me has contado.

Le seguía el rastro directo hacia el jardín, mientras el castaño frenaba sus pasos y le miraba sobre el hombro con cierta soberbia. Porque un hombre enamorado, era capaz de todo y presumirlo con sus amigos de copas.

—Será en el Hallway, segunda planta, sábado a las 10:00 AM.—Sentenció con cierta sonrisa picarona.

—¡Puedes contar con que estaré allí!—Le exclamó su amigo con voz animada. Si era una fiesta, podría aprovechar todo el alcohol que quisiera.

No le agradaban las fiestas, ni mucho menos las reuniones que estuviesen atiborradas de gente que no conocía, o soportar alrededor de dos horas una fiesta cursi donde dos personas se comprometieran a estar juntas por siempre. Todo le parecía muy de película.

Aunque él ya había tenido previamente una amarga experiencia y sabor en la boca con una chica de su campus en sus años más jóvenes; Wendy Testaburger. Si lo pensaba bien, lo más probable era que se la topase en dicha fiesta de compromiso.

En su estómago pudo sentir cómo se formaba aquél nudo que hace tiempo no había sentido. Sintió su corazón oprimido, al igual que su pecho. Todos los nervios recorrían su cuerpo.

"_Vamos Marsh, puedes hacer esto. Es tu amigo, te necesita. No puedes dejar que una chica amargue tu fiesta" _

"_Sólo… sólo necesitas conocer a alguien más."_

Y con ese rayo de esperanza atravesando por su cabeza, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro; convencido de sus propias palabras.

OOOOOOOOOOO

_AHHHH, me salió un poco largo. Esto es en compensación que me iré de viaje mañana y no vuelvo hasta el 10 de enero ;;;_

_Solo un detalle por explicar: Tweek a pesar que tiene el TDAH, no lo manifiesta mucho. Así que cuando Craig le comenzó a intimidar, sus nervios aumentaron. Es un pequeño detalle que creo que muy pocos apreciaron xdd pero he decidido manejarlo de esa forma para que suene más coherente todo_

_¡Gracias a Luis Carlos por ser mi primer review! HAHA, intento adaptarme a todo esto de nuevo, y como estoy en vacaciones, quiero aprovechar que mi inspiración llegó._

_**MIL disculpas** si de pronto ya esperaban señales del Bunny en este cap, pero en serio no supe al final cómo meterlo para que no se viera forzado, así que decidi recurrir a Heidi como excusa xDDD de hecho, que Butters tenga su papel como cupido era algo que no me esperaba y fue improvisado, pero a medida que iba escribiendo, más acomodaba la idea en mi cabeza._

_EHHHH, iba a meter otra escena, but quiero dejar un poco para el próximo capítulo así que la dejaré por aquí. _

_¿Reviews? ¿Favoritos, follows? maybe xD_

_¡Hasta la próxima actualización! XOXO_


End file.
